Unconventional
by PervyMonk
Summary: Luther discovers a different kind of painkiller. FaytXLuther Written in '07.


Title: Unconventional

Pairing: slight LutherXFayt

Summary: Luther discovers a different kind of painkiller.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Ummm...crack. And the bastard off-spring of seriousness and fluff. O_o Plus I'm screwing with canon so that'll fall under slight AU. Also, does 4D space even have doorbells? *shifty eyes*A/N: The lack of closure from the end of the game popped up and was all "Hi! I'll be comandeering your fic now!" _

Luther's back was killing him.

"Sitting at a computer screen all day doesn't help." Blair chided from behind him. He twitched.

"Shut up, Blair! And get out of here! Can't you see I'm working?" He grumbled.

"And right after sustaining so many injuries too..." She tsks. He glared heatedly at her.

"I suppose I have you to thank for that, don't I?"

"...I'm not the one who tried to destroy a whole universe."

"Out!" He cried, standing up from his chair. Papers fly everywhere. "Out out out out!" Blair sighed and stood as well.

"Look here, Blair! I'm working on a new Eternal Sphere program and I can't have you-gurk!" He wobbled and grabbbed his back.

"Luther!" Blair rushed over to him and supported him.

"I'm fine," he told her weakly. He forgot his anger, if only for a moment.

"Go lay down," Blair told him gently. "I'll call a masseuse. Your back is all knotted up again." Luther growled as Blair helped him lay on his stomach.

"That won't be nessacary."

"Well, you won't take painkillers. So just shut up and wait for the masseuse!" She snapped."Grrr..."

Blair heard the doorbell ring. She stood up and opened the door with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Lika. You'll have to deal with Lut-Fayt?" Fayt blinked, looking at Blair with surprise. Then he laughed.

"Hey, Blair." He placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Long time no see...?"

"But-what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come see what is was like living in 4D space." He explained and shrugged nonchalantly.

"But..how?" He grined brightly.

"Oh that! Maria's power has left a mark on all of us. We can come and go as we please now." Blair nodded.

"I see. I think we can still go to your world, too. As ourselves and not as characters. I hear Gemity is as popular as ever."

"It is." He told her.

"I thought you had died." Blair mused. Fayt grinned again.

"Nope! Luther failed. So, are you getting a massage, Blair?" She cut her eyes side to side. Fayt couldn't help but notice she looked liked a lying teenager.

"No, Luther is." Fayt gave her a flat look.

"You mean he isn't dead?" He deadpanned. She laughed nervously.

"No. He's still alive and biting." Fayt exhaled.

"Gre-at."

Luther laid on his stomach and glared daggers at the shiny silver walls. Damn back. He wasn't this weak. He didn't need a stupid massase. He was just fine. Just-

He winced as pain pulled across his back again. He heard footsteps that signal he was no longer alone.

"About time." He sneered.

"Shut your ass up." A voice not made for harshness commanded. He turned his head to look at the offender. A blue-haired youth glared back at him with frightening intensity. Luther pushed himself up.

"Fayt?" He instantly regretred his sudden movement as his back screamed in protest. A small cry built up in the back of his throat and he fell on the bed. Fayt nodded.

"Now, shut up and lets just get this over with."

"I should call security." Luther mumbled into the blanket.

"I said shut up. Now take off your shirt."

"No." Fayt sighed and began to gently kneed his back.

"Fine by me. Whoa! You sure do have a lot of knots." Fayt remarked, a worried edge creeping into his voice.

"Thanks. I hadn't noticed." Fayt maade a face.

"You could at leats try to be nice. Geez." Luther glowered at the wall again. Fayt began to hum as his hands worked on his shoulders. It didn't feel nice, damn it. It-

"Ooooh." Luther stretched and felt the knots relax. He practically hummed with contentment. With a sigh, he closed his eyes.

Fayt's snickering ruined the mood.

"And what,may I be so bold, is so funny?"

"You!" Luther twitched. "You're so cute." Fayt teased. Luther shot a murderous look over his shoulder. Fayts laughed and patted him on the head. _That is it!_ He will not stand for-Fayt started to massage again and he fell limp.

"...What are you doing here, anyway?" He grumbled.

"Thought I'd come see what it was like here."

"You can't just move here. There are regulations." Luther protested.

"Are you unhappy to see me?" Luther pondered that.

"Not really." Fayt was taken aback by that remark.

"So, I see you're working on something?" Fayt questioned nervously.

"A new Eternal Sphere." Luther could feel Fayt stiffen all the way to his fingertips.

"When they develop lives of their own...will you delete them too?" Fayt asked softly.

"They won't develop lives of their own. I won't allow it." Luther muttered.

"Geez, you really are a control freak." Luther rolled away from Fayt's hands and sat up.

"If you're looking for an apology, then don't. You aren't getting one. I'm not sorry." Luther told him, a stubborn edge to his voice. He didn't even wince at the misery in Fayt's eyes.

"How could you not love us...even a little?"

"Don't say that. I never hated you."

"That's bull-" Luther placed a hand on Fayt's lips.

"You became a threat. Just like Lucifer when he rebelled against God. I never hated you," he repeated. "How could I? I spent the mass majority of my adult life creating all of you. I poured everything I had into you. And still you rebelled."

"You were going to destroy us!" Fayt accused. Luther nodded.

"That's right. The thought that you could, would, come and hurt me cause me so much pain."

"We didn't try to hurt you until you threatened us."

"Maybe you didn't. But someone else would have. Such is the way of people. They see something greater than they are and the try to destroy it. Not even I am an exception to that rule." He felt eyes on him.

"What now?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Fayt tackles him and caused the both of them to fall back. Luther felt his head hit the pillows. He waited for the punches to land but they never did. Fayt was hugging him, the little bastard.

"...and what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you." Luther rolled his eyes impatiently.

"I see that. Why?" Fayt's arms tightened around him.

"Chalk it up to the impulsiveness of youth.""..."

"Besides," Fayt looked up at him and smiled. "You looked like you needed it. I may never forgive you but I understand."

"Listen you little-" Fayt rolled off of the bed.

"Same time next week?" He asked teasingly.

"No." Fayt laughed and waves.

"See you then!" Luther watched him walk out of the door. He placed a hand behind his neck and sighed.

"At least my back doesn't hurt anymore." 


End file.
